


The Lonely Hobbit Hole

by Aida



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Or perhaps it's the other way around, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Hobbits bagging some Durin boys, Some angst, The Durins take a page from Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/Aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins returned from his adventure in grief. The line of Durin had fallen, causing him to lose people precious to him. Those he was sure he would never see again in his lifetime.</p><p>So one can understand that he's a bit freaked out when he sees three dwarrows presumed dead and buried in his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Hobbit AU fic for the family! With some fluff and angst, but more fluff than angst.

It had been some months since Bilbo Baggins had made his return to the Shire, and a few weeks since he finally managed to get everything back from when it was sold off during his absence. Despite being back in Bag End, where simple comforts were assured, like a well-stocked pantry, a warm bath, a soft bed, and nights in front of a fire in his good chair and an even better book; he wasn’t happy. Part of it was because he missed the company and, despite the constant dangers and hardships on the road, the company of his dwarrow friends was something he desired now that he was alone in his hobbit hole. Of course, he desired company of one in particular, but it would never happen, and that filled him with horrible grief. 

For Thorin Oakenshield, the one man he ever loved, was long since entombed alongside his two too-young nephews. He would never see any of them again.

He felt such grief, yes, but one thing he felt more of was regret. Regret that he was too much of a coward to admit his feelings to the king. That one of their last moments was seeing his twisted face and hearing his angered, hurt words demanding that he leave and never return. How he apologized for his cruel words, but had died moments afterwards. 

He did his best to push these feelings and thoughts aside as he went about with his daily life. Walking along the roads, tending to his garden, shopping at the market. It was in vain, however, as his heart still ached.

He felt that ache now as he trudged up the hill back to his home, only to pause and frown. He was sure he hadn’t left the fire going in the kitchen, nor in the fireplace. For it was too hot for such things in the Shire these days.

So why was smoke coming from the chimney?

Cold panic shot through him as he ran the rest of the way up to his home, ready to smash the door in to try and stop the fire…

Only for the door to be opened and to be greeted by two ghosts. 

“Welcome home, Mister Boggins!” The ghost of Kili cheered, arms flung wide as his brother held the door open.

“Don’t worry, we didn’t tread any dirt in!” The older brother said happily. “Didn’t even touch your mother’s glory box!”

Bilbo stared with wide eyes at the two spirits in the entryway. It seemed that the ghosts of young Durins had come back to Bag End to haunt him. What had he done to deserve such a punishment? For ghosts only came to those who had wronged them in the past. Surely he didn’t wrong them so greatly! Did he? If anyone was to haunt him, it would be-.

“Is that our burglar? About time he came back. I was wondering if he would ever show!”

As if the fates had read his mind, Thorin Oakenshield appeared behind his nephews, wiping his hands off with a dishtowel (even ghosts seem to realize that doilies aren’t rags) with a smirk gracing his handsome features. 

Bilbo felt his world spinning. Ghosts, _three_ ghosts, were now haunting his home. He really must’ve angered someone.

“Bilbo?” Thorin enquired, brow furrowing as he tossed the rag onto his shoulder and approached him. “Are you alright? You look ill.”

And then the ghost put his hands on his arms, grasping firmly. Bilbo then felt it. He felt these spirits touching him, and he felt _warmth_. As if they were not spirits but the actual dwarf king and his nephews that somehow broke into his home and made themselves comfortable. 

Perhaps they weren’t dead after all.

Perhaps they were alive and well.

Perhaps they were alive.

_They were alive._

With that final thought circling in his head, Bilbo did what any gentlehobbit would do: He fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo gets some answers from the three ghosts currently haunting Bag End. Except they're not really ghosts.

“I told you we should’ve waited outside his house!”

“What? He told us that we’d be welcome any time we’re in Hobbiton!”

“I think he was more concerned with the fact that we’re actually here after all that’s happened.”

“Why? Didn’t we tell him? Kili, did you?”

“I thought you did.”

“I certainly did not!”

“Boys!” Thorin snapped at his nephews standing behind him. “He’s coming to.”

Bilbo groaned at the voices, and groaned even louder when he was met by the face of a dead dwarf. 

“It’s okay, you can open your eyes.” Thorin whispered, and Bilbo felt something cold and damp on his face. A wet towel. “Just don’t move too much. You conked your head when you fainted.”

“Seems every time we’re here, he faints.” Fili remarked, and Bilbo saw him standing by the doorway with his brother, whose brow had furrowed.

“Why is that, anyway?”

“Because I wasn’t expecting ghosts to be traipsing about in my hobbit hole.” Bilbo groused, forcing himself up and fighting back the urge to push Thorin’s helping hands away. 

“Well that’s not nice! We have to be dead in order to be ghosts!” Kili cried, face pulling into a pout. “And we’re not dead!”

Bilbo snorted coldly. “You could’ve fooled me! You _have_ fooled me! All of you!” He said, pointing at the three of them, causing Thorin’s head to reel back. “You were dead! All of you! We buried you with your forefathers under the mountain! I saw it! There’s just no possible way for you lot to still be alive! There’s no way you could be here!”

Fili and Kili’s heads had ducked down to try and hide the guilty looks on their faces. Thorin himself looked about the same, lips thinned and brow furrowed. Bilbo just felt drained and numb. The reality that the three whom he thought long-since entombed were actually in his hobbit hole hadn’t quite sunken in, but he knew he couldn’t quite deny the fact that they were alive anymore. 

“We had planned on telling you-.” Thorin began, but Bilbo cut him off.

“Telling me? Telling me what?” Bilbo demanded, truly confused. When he saw that the younger men had exchanged glances and Thorin seemed to flinch, it clicked. Dread pooled in his belly as he tried to look at them all at once. “You didn’t- You couldn’t-… You did this on _purpose_?”

“To be fair, we really did think we were going to die.” Fili rushed in to say.

“It’s not like we planned to get hurt-.”

“-Or shot at with arrows-.”

“-Or stabbed in the-.”

“Boys.” Thorin cut off, causing the two to snap their mouths shut as their uncle turned back to Bilbo. “We did think that our lives would end on that day. One of the reasons I had begged for your forgiveness was because I didn’t want to die with you thinking that I hated you so, or that I hadn’t wished to apologize… That I hadn’t valued our… friendship…”

Bilbo just continued to stare as Thorin now stared at his hands as they folded together. All the rings that he once wore on them were now gone, leaving his hands strangely bare. He stopped staring at said hands when Thorin continued.

“It was a miracle that we survived.” Thorin said. “Though some of us will never be the same as we once were…”

Thorin looked to his nephews, and Bilbo finally took notice of the way one of Fili’s hands twitched and how Kili seemed to fidget, as if standing was uncomfortable. 

“We asked the healers to keep our survival secret, for we had much to think about.” Thorin finished.

“Is that why you came to the Shire?” Bilbo asked, brow twitching. “Kili, why don’t you sit down?”

“We came because we wanted to.” Fili explained as he grabbed a short stool for his brother, which he took gratefully. “We had talked about whether or not we wanted to stay in Erebor. Sure, we’re the heirs, but we didn’t always feel very…”

“… Royal?” Kili supplied when his brother couldn’t think of a word. 

Fili shrugged on the word, settling for it. “We just didn’t want it. We had a hard life, and it wouldn’t change much in Erebor.”

“I myself have seen my fair share of war.” Thorin cut in. “And I did not wish to fall victim to gold sickness ever again.”

Bilbo saw how Thorin’s hands balled into fist, as if he were punishing himself for it.

“So you decided to play off as dead so you could… what?” Bilbo finally asked. “Live here in the Shire?”

They all looked at each other, and Bilbo knew that what he had said was _exactly_ what they were thinking. 

“We like it here.” Kili finally said. “We’re not saying it’s going to be easy, but it’s... more like home…”

“Not that Erebor wasn’t.” Fili filled in quickly. 

“I myself enjoy it here. Different than great halls and polished rock, but it has a beauty all its own.” Thorin finished. “We also hoped you would permit us to stay here… until we have found other accomodation. Work and the like.”

Bilbo let out a deep sigh, feeling his head pound subtly. “Did you tell the company?”

Bilbo was getting quite tired of the drawn out silences that seemed to speak volumes. 

“Oh Eru…” He groused, scrubbing his face. “What about family? Your sister, Thorin?”

More silence, and Bilbo had to really fight the urge to smack them all.

“Oh, you lot.” Bilbo groused, looking at the two younger ones. “You didn’t even tell your own _mother_?”

“We wanted to.” Kili replied, sounding a bit hoarse. “We really did.”

“But we knew that it would be a bad idea.” Fili finished. “She’d only try to make us stay.”

“And we didn’t want that.”

“We didn’t want to be royalty.”

“… Not anymore, anyway…” Kili finished as they awkwardly looked at the floor. Bilbo watched them, and he was absolutely certain that Thorin was watching him. 

He wanted to feel sympathy for them. They had reclaimed their home, but for them, the cost was to great. For Fili and Kili, they lost their desire to take charge of a great people, and the ability to be great warriors in turn. Thorin almost completely lost his sanity the moment they stepped into the mountain, and it took almost losing his life to get it back. _All_ of them nearly lost their lives. And in their minds, the only way to ever live a true life and to recover fully would require their family, friends, an _entire race_ to think they were dead. 

But he couldn’t. Not entirely, anyway. For he could understand it, now that it was all laid out in the open. He could even accept and, hell, even forgive them. However, that didn’t change the fact that they faked their deaths in order to do this. To cause such grief amongst those closest to them. Some they’ve known for years. An entire century, in Thorin’s case. Bilbo wasn’t even putting himself in the equation. Mostly because he at least knew the truth. He did now, anyway. He wasn’t going to be letting them go, now.

He now had a chance to do things right by them. Right by Thorin. He had them, and he wasn’t going to let them out of his sight. 

So, with a deep breath, he gave them their answer. “You can stay.” He replied evenly, causing the youngest to grin broadly. “For as long as you want. There’s no question in that. _However_ …”

He made sure to send a pointed look to each of them as they seemed to be frozen in place. 

“As soon as we can, I’m going to at least invite your sister, Thorin, and your mother, boys, to visit me here. So she can visit you all and see that you’re alright. Because she deserves to know.” He explained. “Her _at the least_. I want to invite the entire company, but I want to at least start with her. Because out of all of them, she’s the one who deserves the right to know the truth the most. She’s your blood, after all. And if she’s anything like what you all say, then hopefully, she’ll at least understand your decision.”

Fili and Kili were a bit pale, as if dreading the mere thought of their mother storming Bag End, but they only swallowed.

Thorin himself nodded. “Very well.” He answered softly. “Those are agreeable terms.”

“Good.” Bilbo quipped lightly.

“Mum’s gonna kill us, though.” 

Bilbo looked back at Fili and Kili. Both still looked rather pale, though this time Kili had shuddered. He almost wanted to say that they deserved it, for what they were putting her through, but he bit his tongue. They probably felt guilty enough. They didn’t need Bilbo to make it worse.

Instead, he got up on relatively-steady feet, refusing Thorin’s help as he held out his hands to help stabilize him. “Well, it’s something to worry about later.” He stated. “Right now, I think we should worry about more important things, like whether or not you ate yet.”

Fili and Kili grinned at him, even as Thorin spoke.

“We were just getting ready to prepare something when they saw you rushing up here.” He explained with a delightful quirk on his lips. “You can rest while we-.”

“Oh, no! That would be horribly improper, and I don’t want to do something like that twice with you lot.” Bilbo chided. “You’re my guests, so I’ll make something.”

“We could help-.”

“No.” Bilbo cut in, stepping around them. “You’ve travelled quite a distance to get here, and I doubt you took care of yourselves. _You_ rest, while I whip something up. Meanwhile, perhaps you should think on what you’ll be doing here. I’ve heard that the local blacksmith has retired, so in case you’re interested in doing that.”

“It’s an idea…” Fili replied thoughtfully, looking at his brother who nodded in agreement. 

“Right, then.” Bilbo said, walking out of the room with a purpose he hadn’t felt in ages. “I’ll whip something up!”

He heard the chatter in his room die down as he went to the coat hook to hang up his coat next to the weather-worn cloaks and other wares. He hopped over large boots and rearranged the weapons that had scattered on his floor. He really only paused for thought in front of his pantry, recalling the time he first had dwarrows in his home. How they ate up every single bit of food inside and didn’t leave even a crumb to spare.

Even with only three instead of thirteen, Bilbo knew that his food stores would deplete quickly. That he’d have to make sure to keep up with four people total instead of just one, himself. It wasn’t just the food, however. With three dwarrows living in his home, he knew he’d hardly have a moment’s peace. Fili and Kili were rambuncious on the best of days, and he’d have to deal with them everyday. That with Thorin, who wouldn’t have a clue on how to do things like gardening or crochet, things he might wish to learn to he could better his knowledge and be able to fit in better amongst his new home. Not to mention his neighbors would be their nosy selves, trying to get in and gather up as much gossip fodder as they could. 

There wouldn’t be a moment’s peace. He was sure of it.

Despite that, he smiled as he started gathering food for lunch. Because, truly, Bilbo wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis pays a visit.

It was had been several weeks since Thorin and his nephews moved into Bag End, as the thought of it being temporary faded from their minds. Fili and Kili were the ones to take open job as blacksmiths, since the work there was rather easy to do while not aggravating their old injuries. Thorin, who was apparently sick and tired of anything to do with the forge, merely became a bit of an all-around handyman, helping the Shire folk and sating their curiosity all at once. Thorin also helped Bilbo around Bag End, fixing things that didn’t even need fixing and helping with chores. They were apart during the day, but they would all come back together in the evening to eat dinner, read or write, or the odd things that they decided to do together.

It wasn’t easy, as many were wary about the newcomers living with Mad Bilbo Baggins, but at that point, many had taken to them rather well. The ladies especially took to Fili and Kili, and their gruff appearance and cheerful personalities. Hamfast himself took to Thorin rather well, even though he banned the older dwarf from gardening after one fiasco that Bilbo still doesn’t know the full story behind. 

Despite some issues, they had become a family. One that Bilbo hadn’t had, didn’t want to have, for quite a few years. He loved them, all of them, and now he felt like he was even more of a coward now. Because he still wouldn’t dare to say anything or act in any way to bely his love for Thorin. For what if he truly didn’t feel the same? He would leave, that’s what, and his nephews would follow. Then Bilbo would be without them again. He couldn’t risk it.

So life went on for all four of them, and Bilbo almost completely forgot about writing to Thorin’s sister. Forgot about inviting her to see that her brother and her sons were still alive. 

In the end, he wouldn’t have to.

Thorin was with Hamfast, helping to repair some locks, when Bilbo heard a knock at the door. Bilbo frowned at this, since all three dwarrows just came right in, unless their hands were occupied. Even then they’d shout for him for all of Hobbiton to hear. He eased himself away from the writing he’d been working on and ambled to the door.

“No solicitors!” He shouted when the person knocked again. “And if it’s you, Lobelia, you can take your complaints and shove them right up your-!”

His voice died in his throat as he opened the door, and was greeted by a rather peculiar sight. For it looked as if Thorin had thrown on a dress and jewelry and came to his door. He was about to demand answers when he took this Thorin’s features in. They were a bit softer, and their beard was much longer. Their eyes weren’t that familiar blue, but rather a brown that made the hobbit think of Kili.

It was then that he realized that this was apparently Dis.

“Master Hobbit.” She greeted softly, eyes weary. “I was hoping that you would know a burglar named Bilbo Baggins?”

“Y-Yes, that’s me.” He whispered, forgoing trying to correct her use of the word “burglar”. “You’re Lady Dis, aren’t you?”

Her face had relaxed the moment she confirmed his identity. “Yes, I am.” She replied. “I am Dis, daughter of Thrain, sister of Thorin, and mother of both Fili and Kili, sons of Vilin. We were never officially introduced, I’m afraid.”

“No, we weren’t.” He replied in agreement before shuffling aside. “Would you like to come in?”

“Thank you.” She replied, stepping in and unfastening her cloak. “You might find this amusing, Mister Baggins, but you’d be surprised at how difficult it is to locate you. I lost my way a few times before a kind gardener informed me of your location.”

_Just like Thorin_ , Bilbo thought while trying to fight off an amused grin. “Would you like anything to drink? To eat?”

“Tea, if it’s not too much trouble.” She replied, frowning at the state of her shoes, then at the lack of something to scrape them off with. 

“You may leave your shoes at the door, if you don’t mind.” He informed the princess, even though it was probably highly inappropriate. She sent him a look, but simply untied the laces of her boots and slipped them off with a strange amount of grace. “If you would follow me, please.”

He lead her through his halls and into the kitchen, guiding her to a seat at the table there before turning to put water in his kettle. 

“I suppose you’re wondering why I’m here.” She told him softly. “The truth is, I have multiple reasons.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” Bilbo glanced over his shoulder in time to see her nod. “One of these reasons is to meet the one man who befriended my brother. One of the few outside of our race.”

“You make it sound as if such a thing is a difficult feat.” He remarked. 

She laughed, but with little humor. “I had known my brother since his birth. I know for a fact that it is.” She stated. “Also, your company has told me stories of great detail of your interractions, particularly of what happened at the beginning of your quest.”

“He doubted me.” Bilbo admitted as he set his kettle to boil as he fetched his tea set. “His doubts and mistrust were both understandable. A bit offensive and, well, hurtful, but not completely unwarranted.”

“Not excusable.” She cut in.

“Perhaps.” He replied. “But I understood.”

She hummed. “I also came because I wanted to meet the burglar who managed to help defeat the dragon that sat in our mountain for many a year.”

Bilbo felt the tips of his years turn red. “Well, I… I wouldn’t really say that. I just snuck in a couple of times and managed to find his weak spot.”

“You did what no dwarf could do, Mister Baggins.” She insisted. “That is quite a big deal.”

He didn’t really think so, but he forced a nod anyway. “Thank you, milady.”

There was a drawn, uncomfortable silence as Bilbo finished with making tea. It wasn’t until he was pouring Dis’s own cup that she spoke again.

“I also want you to tell me where the bodies of my brother and sons are.” 

Bilbo froze that the clipped, terse tone. Dread was pooling in his gut as he saw the hard look in her eyes, and she looked so very much like her brother that it made the chaos in his heart worse.

“P-Pardon?”

“Do not play games with me, burglar.” She hissed, mood shifting rapidly. “Do you think I do not know? That I, a grieving sister and mother, would not visit the tombs of her family and not see that they were not properly sealed? That I would not then force them open and see that they were empty?”

Bilbo felt the color drain from his face, only snapping out of his trance when he heard the sound of liquid rushing off the table, and he fumbled with the teapot as tea overflowed from the cup and trailed off the table.

“Please, Lady Dis.” Bilbo finally stuttered. “It’s… it’s not what you think. I know what you-!”

He let out a squeak when she flew up from her chair and stomped around the table. He backed off and into a wall, wincing as she towered over him with blazing eyes.

“Do not toy with me!” She shouted angrily, eyes reddening. “I do not want to know why you would take them, but I know you did! Now, I’ve come back for them so they can be taken back home so they can truly be put to rest! Now, _tell me where they are_!”

Bilbo was about to speak when he heard the door open, and immediately his stomach filled with dread. Because he didn’t invite Dis yet, but she was in Bag End, anyway. Because the person that just walked in was either Thorin, Fili, or Kili. Because Dis must somehow think of him as some sort of necrophiliac while in fact the three she presumed dead were alive and relatively well. 

Because this was about to be a rather awkward, possibly horrific, surprise to both. One being Dis…

“Bilbo?” …The other being Thorin.

Bilbo cringed as he saw Dis’s expression shift rapidly from a multitude of emotions, even as she eased off of him. They seemed to get more expressive the closer Thorin got to the kitchen.

“Bilbo, I just heard a bizarre tale from Hamfast today.” He called. “He told me that a company of dwarrows had stopped in Bree not too long ago. If it’s true, we’ll have to be-!”

Thorin finally emerged at the doorway, pleasant expression gone the instant his sister whirled around to face him. “… Careful.”

They stared at each other for quite a while, and Bilbo relaxed only a little now that Dis didn’t have him pinned in the corner.

“To be fair,” He chirped in as Thorin’s gaze shifted back and forth between the two. “I hadn’t invited her yet. She came on her own.”

The “I told you so”, would have to wait, for Dis stumbled and collapsed into Thorin, who awkwardly embraced his sister. Bilbo felt like an intruder as he heard her sob out hysterical nonsense that might’ve been Khuzdul as Thorin stroked her hair and murmured back.

“I’ll…” Bilbo stammered, motioning to the door. “I’ll just get-.”

As Bilbo spoke those words, it seemed that Dis had finally stopped crying, for she pulled away from Thorin only far enough so she could properly punch him in the face. He promptly squawked in shock has the former King Under the Mountain reared back and fell into some shelving by the force. Now Bilbo was sure that what Dis was currently shouting at Thorin was Khuzdul, and he was doubly sure that some, or even most of the words, were quite bad. Matters were not helped when Thorin stood and spoke right back in a dark, scratchy tone, and it caused Dis’s voice to raise in pitch and her hand movements to become more hysterical.

Bilbo thought it wise to, instead of informing the two where he was going, to just step out of his own home and let the two fight it out. He cringed when he heard something break. Something fragile.

“Please don’t let them completely obliterate my home.” Bilbo pleaded to the sky as he stepped out of his house and closed the door. “It’s the only one I’ve-.”

“Bilbo?”

Said hobbit cringed, turning to see Fili and Kili at the gate, confused and worried expressions on their faces.

“Hello, boys.” He forced out in greeting, stepping over to them. “I’m afraid dinner’s going to be delayed…”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Kili asked as he hobbled through the gate when Bilbo pulled it open. Clearly, he was on his feet longer than usual that day. 

“We’re heard stories about dwarrows in Bree.” Fili replied. “Is one of them in there?”

“Yes, with Thorin.” Bilbo affirmed tightly, and he took a deep breath as he heard something else break from inside. The two young dwarrows had jumped at the sound.

“Is he in trouble?” Fili asked, immediately tensing.

“No, no… Well, yes…” Bilbo stated. “You see… I never sent a letter to your mother, boys. Haven’t gotten around to it. However… She came here, anyway.”

If it were any other time, the way Fili’s and Kili’s jaws dropped would’ve made the hobbit laugh. 

Another crash, and Bilbo couldn’t even cringe anymore. “And both your mother and uncle are destroying my kitchen.”

That snapped them out of whatever daze they were in, concern and trepidation now warring on their faces. 

“Should we…?”

“I don’t know. They’re pretty loud.”

“And they’re speaking in Khuzdul. That’s never good.”

“I agree. Plus…”

“Get in there.” Bilbo finally barked at them, causing the two brothers to jump. They only hesitated for a few moments before Fili and Kili rushed to the door, Fili helping his brother up the steps and closing the door behind them. Bilbo himself moved to stand just outside his door, now hearing four voices shouting in Khuzdul somewhere inside. Dis’s own voice was hysterical, while Thorin’s was gruff and steady. Both Fili and Kili sounded wary, their own replies short and softer compared to the others. 

Bilbo fidgetted, fighting the urge to pace outside his door as he heard the voices. He grew even more uncomfortable when some of his neighbors looked towards Bag End to try and see what was going on. Even poor Hamfast looked on with worry in his face, but Bilbo tried to wave him off. 

Then Thorin roared out a desperate phrase that silenced everything. He did so in a voice loud enough to shake the entire hill and to silence his sister and nephews. 

Bilbo froze, hearing Thorin continue to shout, and something in his chest crumbled when Thorin’s voice shifted to a sad, desperate tone. He didn’t understand a single word of it, but Bilbo wanted desperately to rush in and comfort his friend. 

Eventually, after Thorin was finsihed talking, everyone else continued speaking in quieter tones. Bilbo did pace this time, short quick steps and turns in front of his tiny doorstep. 

Eventually, Bilbo froze has he heard familiar footfalls heading for the door, and he jumped back a bit when the door opened and he saw Thorin looking down at him.

“You can come in, now.” He replied. “Things have… settled.”

Bilbo frowned at Thorin’s appearance. He was bleeding from his lip, and a bruises were forming on different areas of his face, but that wasn’t what was worrying him. It was his eyes, which were bright and a little reddened. It was his hands, one that was holding the door, and the other that was balled into a fist. Both hands were white at the knuckles. 

“Are you alright?” Bilbo asked softly, resisting the urge to touch. To try and comfort.

Thorin nodded jerkily. “I will be.” He replied. “I’ve been through worse.”

Thorin tried to smile at his own little joke, but it only made Bilbo’s frown deepen. 

“Dis is currently trying to come to terms with her sons’ desires, as well as my own.” Thorin continued. “Along with what we did, of course. The boys are worried about you, as well.”

“I should be the last thing on their mind.” Bilbo replied as he stepped inside when Thorin gave him the space to. “I’m quite alright. I wasn’t the one in the middle of a screaming match.”

“They did say you were rather worried.” Thorin repied, frowning now. “Are you…?”

“I figured everything would be alright.” Bilbo replied. “I was more worried that the four of you would destroy my kitchen beyond repair.”

Thorin chuckled, some of the sadness in his expression waning. “They helped with that.” He replied. “Go on. They’re in the kitchen.”

Bilbo nodded, patting his friend on the shoulder before heading off in that direction as Thorin shut the door. When he got there, he saw the three dwarrows huddled around each other. Fili was standing, his good hand on his brother’s shoulder as the other twitched and shook. Kili was sitting, expression slightly pained as he elevated his leg on the bench he was seated on. Dis herself was standing in the corner, eyes red and watery as she stared at her boys.

“Fili, Kili!” Bilbo called, rushing over to them. “Good gracious!”

“It’ll stop in a little while.” Fili assured, even as he shook his shoulder. “It happens from time to time. It’s Kili I’m most worried about. He fell and aggravated his leg.”

“Oh, boys…” Bilbo sighed out, even as he knelt down and rolled up Kili’s trousers to see that his leg was swelling. “You really need to be more careful.”

“We try.” Kili joked, grinning, even though he sounded pained. 

Bilbo hummed a little pained sound, massaging Kili’s sore leg gently as he looked up at Dis. “I’m sorry.” He told her earnestly, snapping her out of a daze. “I… I wanted to write you. To pass on word that they were… but I never…”

Dis just shook her head. “No, no.” She replied softly as she moved to sit down. “I… can understand your trepidation. How hard it would be to tell someone that the family they thought was dead was actually alive.”

Dis then reached over to grab one of Kili’s hands, grabbing the brothers’ attention. “I’m sorry,” She whispered earnestly. “Sorry for making you think I would ever force you into something you didn’t want… that I made you believe you had to do all _this_ to live your lives.”

“Amad-!” Kili choked out, but Dis shushed him soothingly. 

“I know, I know.” Dis soothed. “My poor, sweet boys, I know.”

Kili whimpered as Bilbo saw him grip his mother’s hand tight, and he heard Fili sniffle wetly. 

“Here.”

Bilbo looked up to see Thorin walking in, a little jar in his hands that Bilbo recognized.

“Kili’s salve.” Thorin stated, confirming Bilbo’s suspicions as he took it.

“Thank you.” Bilbo replied, opening the jar and scooping up some of the strong-smelling salve and rubbing it into Kili’s sore leg. The young dwarrow hissed at the feeling, but allowed Bilbo to continue. 

“There.” Bilbo stated when he was finished. “Keep it like that for a while. And you!”

Thorin jumped when Bilbo turned on him with a stern look. “Sit your bum down there. I’ll be back with the kit. I’ll not be having your face swell up like it was stung by a bunch of bees if I can help it!”

Thorin looked properly chastened as he followed Bilbo’s request. Dis, despite her tears, laughed at the sight, and Bilbo waited until he was well down the hall before laughing himself. 

It was a quick trip to get his kit and return back to the group in his kitchen, but once he did, he set out to clean Thorin’s face of blood and debris, rubbing ointments on whatever seemed to need it most. He did his best to fight the heat in his face from growing as Thorin merely closed his eyes and allowed Bilbo to hover closely, flinching when Bilbo pressed too hard at a particular spot. All the while Dis and Fili moved to try and tidy up Bilbo’s kitchen as well as they could, despite his protests. When all was said and done, they managed to have a simple dinner (with the promise for a large supper once Dis was gone) before Dis made her leave. 

“Are you sure?” Bilbo asked. “It’s rather late. You can stay here, if you’d like.”

“No, I do not wish to impose.” Dis replied smoothly. “Bad enough I stayed as late as I have. I’m surprised no one has sent a search party.”

“I believe they remember how often you would escape in the past.” Thorin snarked, causing his nephews to guffaw and giggle. “You never liked being trailed by the guard.”

Dis huffed before jutting out her bearded chin. “They think that just because I’m a dwarrowdam that I can’t defend myself!” She snipped. “It’s insulting!”

Now everyone seemed to be laughing. Even Bilbo, and something in him eased when he saw the look exchanged by the elder siblings. 

“But don’t fret. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Dis explained. “If only to help repair the kitchen.”

“Milady-!” Bilbo began to protest.

“I’m as skilled as my brother when it comes to these things. Even moreso.” Dis cut in, causing said brother to sputter. “It’s the least I can do.”

Bilbo knew that dwarves were stubborn, so he just gave her a smile. “Then please feel free to visit any time you like.”

“Oh, I shall be.” Dis confirmed. “Since I am in Bree for the week, I’ll be visiting whenever possible. Now, Kili…”

Said young dwarf groaned from his seat and turned pink when his mother bent down to embrace him.

“You take it easy, my dear. Do you hear? I don’t want you hurting yourself more than you have!”

“ _Amad_!” Kili whined, clearly embarrassed, but Dis just shushed him with a peck to his nose. 

“Take care, my precious stone.” Dis cooed before straightening and rounding on Fili. “And you, my precious metal!”

Fili groaned, flushing in embarrassment as well as he embraced his mother. Eventually, Dis let go before turning to Thorin.

“Would you do your sister a favor by escorting her to the gate?” She asked, and Thorin looked rather exasperated as he moved to do so.

As soon as the two of them stepped out of the door, the three left inside let out a collective sigh.

“Tea.” Bilbo stated after a while. “And supper time, I think.”

“That went better than expected.” Kili said as Bilbo set out to make said supper. “I thought she’d clobber us for sure.”

“I agree.” Fili murmured. “Though she could’ve spared the kitchen.”

Bilbo knew what the older sibling referred to as he took in what was left of his shelves and cookware. 

“I’m just pleased that we still have a roof over our heads.” Was his final retort that caused the two boys to laugh. 

By the time Bilbo had set out the tea and was just about ready to set out supper, Thorin trudged in, groaning and taking a seat next to Kili’s extended foot. He looked tired, and in fact, they _all_ looked tired. Bilbo himself felt a little drained, but hat a feeling that the others felt even worse.

“Well, look at it this way.” Bilbo finally said in an upbeat voice. “This week is bound to be at least a little interesting.”

“Please, Mister Boggins.” Kili whined. “Don’t.”

Bilbo chuckled and ruffled the poor boy’s head as it dropped to the table. He did feel bad for them, all of them. It was a trying day for them all, and while his poor kitchen might never be the same, it was something that had to happen.

He just hoped they’d survive the coming week and what might happen after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis talks some sense into Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have a whole other chapter or two devoted to Dís being in Bag End, but decided against it. If anything, she might make another surprise appearance in the next chapter. But you'll just have to wait and see about that, now won't you?

True to her word, Dís became a constant fixture in their lives every day of that week. On her first visit, in fact, she immediately rolled up her sleeves and began fixing the kitchen. Thorin joined her as well, though he was mostly trying to bully his sister out of doing most of the work so he could do it, all while Dís badgered her brother in both Westron and Khuzdul. Bilbo often found himself wishing he could understand their language, for sometimes Dís would say things that would cause Thorin to sputter as his face reddened with obvious embarrassment. The entire process took roughly two days, and Dís took whatever time between breaks and afterwards with fretting over her boys. All three of them. And while they all seemed embarrassed by such attention, especially the boys, they also seemed to secretly enjoy it.

Bilbo found that he quite liked Dís and her company. He enjoyed her humor and helping hand as she insisted on helping Bilbo with whatever she could get her hands on. From tending to the garden when Hamfast wasn’t available, cleaning and laundry; to cooking and washing. It was horrible behavior between a guest and a host, but Dís was stubborn and insistent. When she explained herself, though, he could understand.

“You have gained the trust of my brother and my sons, and took them in when you could have easily pushed them away.” She had explained. “They are happy. The happiest I’ve seen in a while. Especially Thorin, for I’ve never seen him so carefree since before Erebor’s fall.” 

He hoped that she didn’t notice how he fumbled at those last words, but from the smile on her face, he had a feeling she did. In fact, he had a feeling that Dís was well aware of the affections he held for her brother, and that he wasn’t fooling her at all by hiding them. He was just lucky that the rest of her family seemed to be blind to such things, or if they were, they hid their knowledge well.

And if that was true, that brought other thoughts to Bilbo’s mind as well: Did Thorin know? If he did, how did he feel about it? Clearly, if he felt positively towards the hobbit’s desires, he would’ve acted on them by now. Of course, he might not return them, and was trying his best to ignore them.

Such thoughts weighed him down quite heavily, and he was thankful that there were so many distractions. Like Fíli and Kíli causing a ruckus whenever they’d come home for the day. Like Thorin trying to reprimand them while Dís just let them be. Like all of them coming together for a meal and how they all acted like one big family. 

By the time the week was up, Bilbo was truly sad to see her go. She was a friend of his now, and she gave them all great comfort. 

“Can you not stay a little longer?” Kíli had asked as they embraced, voice trembling slightly.

“I wish I could, my stone.” She soothed, petting his hair. “But I must return to the mountains. They need me, too.”

Kíli let out a whine at that, hugging her with a bit more strength before letting go. Dís’s arms were empty for a mere moment before Fíli pulled her into an embrace of his own.

“We will miss you.” He murmured. “Come back and visit when you can.”

“Oh, I plan to.” She told her son sternly. “Now that I know my family’s alive and well, I shall never be far from them for long. I thought I had lost you all forever, and I refuse to lose you again, or any time I can share with you.”

Kíli snuffled loudly, furiously wiping at his face as Fíli seemed to whine into his mother’s shoulder.

“Be strong, my precious metal.” Dís cooed in his ear. “Take care of your brother and yourself. And if either of you find yourself a woman, you let me know immediately. Do so soon! I want grandchildren!”

“ _Amad_!” The brother’s cried in embarrassment, and Bilbo bit back a laugh, for such cries seemed to have been a constant in his home this past week. 

“Now, now.” Dís chided. “It is something to think about, at least. There are plenty of women, here. And such pretty lasses, too! Any are bound to make good wives for you!”

As both boys stepped away, red and sputtering, Dís rounded on her brother.

“Now, come and embrace your sister, you big oaf!” 

Thorin frowned. “I thought I would say my own farewells when I walked you to the gate.”

“You have walked me plenty, and so have my boys.” Dís told him, walking up and holding her brother herself. “It is the hobbit’s turn, this time.”

Bilbo swallowed, for her tone spoke of things that made him uneasy. Sure, she had been escorted by Thorin, and by her sons, but never by Bilbo. He understood, of course. They were family by blood, after all. Why would she wished to be escorted by a hobbit when she could spend a few more precious moments with her brother and sons?

The two elder siblings exchanged words in their gruff, throaty language before pulling apart. Dís then arranged her cloak and wares before turning to Bilbo, and Bilbo hadn’t felt so small since Thorin called him a grocer a long time ago.

“Mister Baggins… Bilbo…” Dís said, and her kind smile did nothing to ease his nerves. “If you would kindly escort this woman to your gate.”

“Of course.” Bilbo replied, wary as he stepped up and opened the door. As Dís walked out, he sent one final look back at the remaining dwarrows in his home. Fíli and Kíli were still sniffling and wiping their faces, and Thorin seemed just perplexed by the who development.

It seemed that he wouldn’t be getting his support there, then.

Eventually, he did step out and shut the door behind him, awkwardly following Dís down the steps and towards his gate.

“Before I leave, Bilbo.” She spoke as she rounded on him. “There are a few words that I wish to have with you.”

“A-Alright.” Bilbo murmured, thinking back to the time when Dís almost killed him in his kitchen.

“First, I wish to apologize for my behavior when we first met.” Dís held up a hand before Bilbo could speak. “I know I’ve said it before, but I wish to say it again. I was rude and harsh, not thinking clearly with my grief. I could never fathom that the only reason their were missing from their tomes was that they were alive and well, here in the Shire.”

“Your actions were understandable.” He replied. “And you’ve already apologized enough. You fixed my kitchen, after all. I don’t think I’ve ever seen it look so well since I was a child!”

Dís smiled down at him then. “I am flattered. To think what it would look like if you left such a task to my brother. It would’ve been horrendous!” They laughed at her words before she continued. “I also wish to thank you for taking care of them, and for taking them in. You could’ve kicked them out and left them to their own devices, but you welcomed them into your home and helped them. I have never seen my children so happy, nor seen my brother so at peace.”

Bilbo felt his face feet as he stared at his toes. “There’s no need to thank me for that.” He murmured. “They’re… they’re family. And I love them all. I would never turn them away.”

“I’m glad.” She murmured. “But tell me, Bilbo…”

He looked up to see a furrowed brow on her face.

“Is your love for them all… an equal love?”

“Erm…” Bilbo murmured, not quite understanding. “Beg your pardon?”

“Forgive me.” She muttered, straightening. “I mean, do you, say… love my brother the same way you love my sons? Or do you love my brother with a different kind of love?”

His heart leapt and he stiffened, for he had a feeling that she knew, but never dared to assume, nor ask to see if he was right.

He didn’t have to, now.

“I see…” She spoke, her voice almost like a purr of satisfaction. “I was right. You do have affections for my brother.”

Bilbo hadn’t felt so embarrassed in his life. For his affections to be known like this, and to obviously get _mocked_ for them-!

“Peace, Bilbo. I do not mean to be cruel.” Dís cut in quickly. “Just… trying to find answers.”

“Yes, well, you have them.” Bilbo forced out around his aching throat. “I do... and it is… different.”

Dís was frowning again. “And you haven’t told him, I assume.”

“You assume correctly.”

“Why ever not?” 

Bilbo sent her a look, but she continued. “It just seems that you’re putting yourself through much strain, if you love him so and you keep such thoughts secret.” She continued. “Why not tell him? Then such a weight will be lifted.”

Bilbo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I think you know the answer to that already, milady.” He replied, trying not to sound bitter. “I do love him, your brother, but… he’s my friend, my _dearest_ friend. Like you, I thought he was lost from the world, and that I would never see him again. And to have him back now, and here, living with me in Bag End…”

He swallowed, trying to will away the strain in his voice. “He would leave me, and take his dear nephews with him, for surely the last thing he’d ever want is to know that a hobbit desires him and loves him.” He finished. “I’m not a selfish hobbit, Lady Dís, but with those boys, I’d rather die than let them go.”

Dís was silent for a while, searching his face before her lips thinned. “I can understand your concerns, but they’re completely unwarranted.” She explained. “My brother might be many things, Bilbo, but he is not so cruel and callous as to cut away from a friend simply because their feelings do not match his own. And my boys love you like a second uncle already. They would never abandon you on such a whim.”

Bilbo sighed through his nose and looked away until Dís stepped closer to him, placing two surprisingly strong hands on his small shoulders. She urged him to look at her, and he saw those two brown orbs stare down kindly at him.

“If there’s any wish you could grant me, Bilbo, aside from taking care of my family, it is for you to tell my brother the truth.” She whispered, her grasp tightening when he tried to protest. “For what if my brother desires the same thing? What if my brother loves you? He is dim when it comes to affairs of the heart, and rather fearful to act on his own feelings lest they aren’t returned. If you plan to wait for him to tell you himself, I’m afraid that day will never come.”

He looked up at her, and he saw something there. A hidden truth behind her eyes. She wasn’t telling him something, and he felt hope at what it might be.

“Do I risk it?” He asked her. “Do you really think I should try?”

“Well, Bilbo, after all that my brother has been through, and if he does love you, don’t you think he deserves the chance at having an extra ounce of happiness?” She asked, lowering her head a little. “Don’t _you_?”

Bilbo had no words to respond to hers, but they didn’t seem to be needed. For Dís clapped her hands on his shoulders before striding to the gate and stepping through.

“Have courage, Bilbo.” She told him as he locked the gate behind her. “Have the courage you had on your journey, and have faith. Besides…”

Bilbo felt his face heat at her very laviscious grin and wink. “I do believe the odds are in your favor.”

Bilbo stood at the gate, watching as Dís walked down the road until he could no longer see her. It was only then that, with a buzzing mind and a leaping heart, that he finally turned around and went back inside, filled with a multitude of emotions as he thought of the conversation he was about to have with Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Bilbo finally get off his ass? Will Thorin return Bilbo's affections? Or was Bilbo right, and will Thorin storm off as soon as he tells him?
> 
>  
> 
> You'll have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finds courage, and Thorin washes the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came along much faster than I had planned. Also raised the rating because... well... you'll see.

The first thing Bilbo did upon entering his home was make a beeline for the kitchen. Thorin was bound to be there, since he usually insisted on taking care of the dishes once Dís was gone. While it wasn’t the best place for such a conversation, Bilbo figured that it shouldn’t really matter if his fantasies became reality over such a thing. And, to be fair, most of his fantasies were rather… ridiculous. One had Thorin hoisting him over his shoulder and stealing him away on a pony, after all. There was no point, considering that Thorin wouldn’t have to take him very far, now. 

He was just thankful that Fíli and Kíli were gone, off to bed at least. That way, they wouldn’t have to witness Bilbo possibly make a fool of himself.

He sat heavily at the kitchen table, both thrilled and unnerved that Thorin wasn’t there. He was half tempted to make tea, but it would’ve been a waste. He wouldn’t drink it, for he was far too distracted.

Thorin finally entered the kitchen, arms laden with dirty dishes as he flashed Bilbo a grin that he barely returned. 

“I hope my sister wasn’t too harsh with you, Bilbo.” He told the hobbit as he started with the dishes. “I know how she can be, sometimes. Particularly when it comes to those who are close to her family.”

Bilbo hummed, heart hammering and not really listening to Thorin’s words. Only his voice, that gruff yet gentle timbre. Only the clinking of dishes and the rush of water as he cleaned them.

Even now, hardly a few feet away from Thorin, Bilbo felt the words he wished to say get lodged somewhere at the back of his throat. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to risk destroying this domesticity on a fool’s hope that his affections were returned? Could he live with how awkward it could become if they weren’t, and they stayed?

But what if they were? After all that they had been through, didn’t they deserve an extra ounce of happiness, or at least that much? Didn’t Thorin, after many years of exile and loss, to reclaim his birthrite and then toss it away? Didn’t Bilbo, after uprooting himself, gaining their trust, and then becoming banished? When they were all lost, only to be found together in his home, didn’t they deserve it?

Could he risk it for even a possibility?

“Bilbo?”

He looked at Thorin, whose sleeves were rolled up and concern written on his face. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked, putting a plate he’d been washing back with the others.

“No, no.” Bilbo replied quickly, shaking his head and wringing his hands. “Just… trying to work up the courage…”

“Courage for what?” Thorin asked, turning to now bodily face him, drying his hands with a rag. 

Bilbo took a deep breath before fully looking at Thorin for the first time he entered the kitchen. He took in Thorin’s hobbitish clothes and tanned face lined with age and strain from battle. His hair, still long and braided, now pulled up to keep it out of the dishwater. His beard, no longer that short patch of fuzz, but now longer and bushier.

Something in Bilbo snapped then, and with a clenching of his jaw, he immediately stood from his seat, causing Thorin to tense a little in surprise.

“I’m about to say something I’ve wanted to say for a while now, Thorin.” Bilbo pressed quickly, hands flexing at his sides. “And I wish that you grant me the curtosy of allowing me to say all that I have to say before answering me. Is that understood?”

Thorin blinked, confusion evident. “Well, yes. That’s fine, but Bilbo-.”

“Good.” Bilbo cut in, taking another shaky breath. Trying to find the words, he decided to just let his mouth go. “I love you.”

Shock bloomed on Thorin’s face. “Wha-? Bilbo-?”

“Let me speak, _please_! I will never have the courage to say these words ever again if I don’t do it now!” Bilbo insisted, rubbing his face before staring at Thorin, and it seemed to be enough. “I love you, Thorin. Far more than I love your nephews, and far more than I have loved anyone. I’ve loved you for what feels like a whole age. I think I even loved you since before our embrace on that… blasted Carrock!”

Bilbo cleared his throat as his voice began to crack, feeling his hands shake. It was ridiculous to react in such a way in this situation, he knew that. But he could be losing everything with these words. Losing things he never wanted to part with.

“I even loved you when you banished me from your sight.” He continued. “For I betrayed you to save you. To save my friends, my _family_ , and the man that I loved, even though I had assured that his feelings would never be returned by my actions. And I know… I understand that you may not… that you don’t return my feelings. I just… I’m just a simple hobbit, after all. A hobbit who helped save your home from a dragon, but a simple hobbit nonetheless.”

He felt his eyes sting as he fought to keep them open and on Thorin. “I only ask one thing of you, Thorin Oakenshield.” He pleaded now. “I do not ask you to love me in return. Nor do I ask that you try. I just ask you to stay. For both you and your nephews to stay. It might be… awkward, and I deeply apologize for causing such a state in advance… But you’re my family, all three of you are, above everything else, and I couldn’t bear to lose you. So please, even if you do not feel the same, I am _begging_ for you to stay.”

The silence was deafening as Bilbo stared at Thorin, whose eyes were wide and jaw slack. The rag he held slipped from his lax fingers as he lowered his arms. 

All that he had said came crashing down on him at once, and Bilbo looked down and away, hands clenched painfully as he felt his cheeks grow wet and hot. “You… you may speak, now.”

There were no words, then. Just heavy footfalls. Bilbo clenched his eyes tight, awaiting an emotional blow or, gods forbid, a _physical_ one, as he heard those steps come close to him and slow down in their advancing. 

He was then encircled by two large arms and pulled into an embrace. 

It was almost unbearably tight as he was pressed firmly into the solid mass that was Thorin, but he just moved his hands to wrap his fingers tightly into the fabric at the back of his shirt, feeling a large head press into his shoulder. His heart pounded with anxiety and hope as he stood there, shaking and clinging to this man who was once a king. This man who held his heart and could crush it instantly.

It wasn’t until he heard, and felt, Thorin let out a shaky, almost watery breath that he was aware of his shoulder becoming damp. 

He fought down a whimper of his own as he tightened his own embrace, silently pleading that his hopes were not in vain.

“Oh, Bilbo…” Thorin breathed, and Bilbo looked at Thorin as he lifted his face from his shoulder, eyes red and bright. “I dared not dream… after all I had done to you, I dared not even _hope_ …”

Something in him eased rapidly at those words as he let out a shaky, relieved breath. He moved his hands to desperately clutch at his love’s face, bringing their foreheads together. 

“You do not ask too much of me…” He continued, hot breath puffing along Bilbo’s nose and mouth. “I would stay with my nephews, even if you never felt this way, for I do love you so. To think I denied myself, refused to tell you, when you yourself carried a weight similar to mine.”

Bilbo nuzzled his beard, leaning against the solid dwarf, for his knees weakened as his heart soared. 

“To think we wasted… so much time…” Thorin continued, voice cracking, and Bilbo shushed him.

“Stop that right now.” He whispered, carding fingers through Thorin’s hair and loosening the leather strap that tied it together. “It’s alright, Thorin, for we have _now_. We have until the end of our days, and it is ensured.”

Thorin let out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering shut as Bilbo’s fingers moved from his hair to his beard, twisting his little fingers into the not-so-short stubble. 

“We have much to make up for…” Thorin rumbled, and Bilbo shivered as he kissed him on his forehead.

“And we have plenty of time to do so…” Bilbo murmured, tilting his chin up. “My Thorin.”

A noise came from somewhere deep in Thorin’s throat. “My Bilbo…” He murmured against the hobbit’s lips. “My _beloved_ Bilbo…”

And they kissed. And kissed. And hoped that Fíli and Kíli were fast asleep as they stumbled towards Bilbo’s room.

**xxx**

Morning came well after they awoke tangled in eachother, naked as the day they were born and content. Thorin, who looked ages younger as he pressed himself against Bilbo’s side and peppered kisses all over his face and neck. Bilbo, who did his best to return the favor through his smiles and Thorin’s hair that draped over them like a great curtain. 

Bilbo felt like such a fool for denying himself this for so long. For all his fears and doubts to cloud his eyes from the love that was plainly evident in Thorin’s eyes. For allowing himself to believe in something that was clearly not true, if Thorin’s hands and mouth proved otherwise.

He was definitely a fool. A content, blissful, complete-sexed-out fool, but a fool nonetheless. But Thorin was as well, so he didn’t feel too foolish.

Their reverie was broken, though. They knew it would be, eventually, but they didn’t expect that it would be broken by three surprisingly loud dwarrows bursting into his bedroom.

Dís, who was the first to be seen, had burst through first, causing Bilbo to squeak and dive under the covers as Thorin fumbled blindly and wound up sprawled on the floor. She cackled as her brother snarled at her.

“Finally!” She cried jovially as Thorin managed to grab a pillow and cover himself as he rose to his feet. “It’s about time!”

Thorin spat at her in khuzdul, trying to use authority that lacked in its power as he stood in naught but Bilbo’s mother’s embroidered pillow. Bilbo cringed at the sight and fought the urge to pull it away. His mother, if she were alive, would’ve had a fit.

Fíli, who appeared behind his mother, squacked at the sight and immediately moved away, covering his face with his hands. “Oh, Mahal!” He shouted in despair. “My eyes! They burn!”

“ _Fíli!_ ” Thorin snarled. “Dís, go! And take your boys with you!”

“Alright, alright.” Dís spoke as she raised her hands in defense. With a final wink directed to Bilbo, she dragged her eldest son away with her. “Let’s go make breakfast, boys. We certainly will have much to discuss, this morning.”

Bilbo contemplated trying to melt through his bed and through the floor as a small part of his mind informed him that the princess should probably be long gone by now. He watched as Thorin rubbed a scarred hand over his burning face as he adjusted the blankets around his form.

Kíli, who had lingered with an ashen face, left with his mother and brother, but not before pausing to ask Thorin a question.

“Does this mean we get to call Bilbo auntie now?” He asked, a grin twitching on his face. “Or just uncle?”

Bilbo groaned, pulling the covers over his head as he heard Thorin stomp across the floor and raged at his nephew as said boy shouted and scurried away.

He never felt so embarrassed in his life. 

But as he pulled the covers away from his eyes and saw Thorin stalk around his room and bend over to scoop his clothes off the floor, Bilbo realized that he could live with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a REASON why Dís is there, and it's not just to embarrass her brother. I swear!
> 
> What is it? You'll find out soon enough. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's breakfast and news.

Eventually, Bilbo got out of bed and dressed himself as Thorin managed to straighten out the clothes he had worn the night before. It was hard to motivate himself to move, for Bilbo quite enjoyed the show Thorin had inadvertently given him as he collected his clothes, but once he threw on his trousers, he finally left the warmth of his bed. Well, hopefully it was _their_ bed, now.

Such hopes seemed assured, for before they left their room, Bilbo was pulled into an embrace, and he fell into it willingly. He smiled up at Thorin as his strong, furred arms enclosed around him and he nosed gently, briefly, at his temple.

“We just have to deal with a few potshots.” Thorin assured, breaking Bilbo’s romantic reverie. “And hope that Dís doesn’t speak too lewdly in front of her own children.”

Bilbo snorted, for while he knew Dís was very much a lady, she was quite crass, and definitely seemed like the type of woman to freely speak of such things, even in front of her children. He knew plenty of other women who did just that, even fellow hobbits.

“We’ll handle it when it comes. Together.” Bilbo told him, straightening Thorin’s collar. “Just remember that I meant all that I said, and that I have no regrets.”

Something in Thorin eased, and Bilbo felt his grin stretch even wider when he felt surprisingly soft lips press onto his forehead. “Nor do I, azayung.” 

He hummed happily, pulling Thorin’s face down by his braids to kiss him on his lips and on one of his fuzzy cheeks before pulling back and patting him on the arm.

“Come on, then.” Bilbo stated, urging Thorin out of hi- _their_ room first. “Let’s face the music.”

He giggled when Thorin groaned in dismay in front of him, steering him towards the kitchen. They heard the typical commotion that started whenever it seemed that Fíli and Kíli had decided not to try and sleep in late. Of course, the smell that met their noses were almost-burnt bacon and something akin to porridge, so they knew that they’d have to make up for it at second breakfast.

As Bilbo mentally planned on teaching those boys to cook, the kitchen finally came into view. Dís was setting the table as Kíli sat, making sure that silverware was lined up as best he could. Fíli, it seemed, took charge of making breakfast, and the moment that Bilbo and Thorin walked in, he looked at them only briefly before turning back to the stove, but not before they could miss how his cheeks flushed red. 

“Ah, good! You’re here!” Dís proclaimed when she looked up. “For a moment, I thought I’d have to pry you two apart!”

Bilbo choked a little as Thorin let out a deep growl before dropping into a seat at the table. 

“We are not tweens, sister.” 

Dís just scoffed at her brother. “You might as well be,” She retorted. “With the way you’ve been talking. _Both_ of you.”

Bilbo blinked, even as he saw Thorin stiffen. “Pardon?”

“You thought you were the only one to tell me how you felt?” Dís replied, though her tone was no longer teasing. “What did you think it was that my brother shouted in your kitchen for all of Hobbiton to hear?”

Bilbo felt his chest squeeze painfully, recalling the loud cries in a language he couldn’t understand in a hurt, broken tone. Thorin was talking about him? About the ridiculous idea that Bilbo couldn’t love him back?

He looked at him now, and saw that his face had flushed and his hands were balled up on the table’s surface. Immediately, he placed a gentle hand on Thorin’s shoulder, causing him to whip his head around to look at him. Bilbo just smiled down at him, rubbing his thumb along the cloth-covered muscle as he slowly felt Thorin relax.

“Well,” Bilbo finally replied. “We no longer have to worry about that, now do we?”

“So long as you’re both serious.” Dís replied, gaze hardening as she began to pour tea for everyone. “I mean it! I want you both to court properly, now!”

He felt Thorin tense again, Bilbo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “It has been my intention from the start that I would do so.” He assured. “In fact, I would like to court Thorin in the dwarvish custom, if that’s alright…?”

He felt a large, rough hand cover his own, and Bilbo saw Thorin smiling.

“And I intend to court you in the hobbit custom.” He replied, and Bilbo felt elated. “Are you quite satisfied, now, Dís?”

“Oh, very!” Dís replied, passing out tea to everyone. “Now stop making moon eyes to each other. You’re making my boys sick!”

Bilbo belatedly noticed that both Fíli and Kíli were oddly quiet, and they both saw how they were clearly avoiding any glances towards them. Memories of earlier flooded into his mind, and Bilbo fell into his seat besides Thorin as his face went aflame.

“Oh, boys, I apologize!” He replied quickly. “We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“So…” Kíli spoke after a moment, barely lifting his eyes. “Does that mean we _do_ get to call you auntie now?”

“No!” Bilbo stated firmly. “I am no one’s auntie. Uncle, however, is entirely acceptable.”

Kíli finally looked up at Bilbo and grinned. Taking only a moment to think about it, Bilbo finally got up and walked around the table to pull the sitting young dwarf into a hug, which was returned with great fevor.

“But we’ve already got an uncle.” Fíli replied, still not looking. He probably wouldn’t for a while, either. Poor boy. “It would make better sense if we-.”

“Bilbo is not a lady, boys.” Thorin cut in. “There is nothing wrong with two uncles.”

“Well, that’s no fun…” Kíli mumbled, and Bilbo scoffed before pinching his ribs, causing him to squeak and pull away. 

“By the way, Lady Dís-.” Bilbo began as he moved to take his seat again.

“Just Dís, Bilbo.” She cut in quickly. “We’re practically family now.”

“Ah, yes. Right.” He replied, twiddling his thumbs before taking ahold of his tea. “But, I’m curious. Aren’t you supposed to be travelling back to the mountains, now? Not that we’re not happy to see you, or anything-.”

“Peace, Bilbo.” Dís cut in once again. “It’s rather simple, really. There’s been some delays, and we won’t be leaving until early in the morrow.”

Bilbo hummed then, but Thorin wasn’t totally convinced.

“What kind of delays?” He asked flatly.

Dís just smirked. “The kind only your dear sister could cause.” She replied, causing Thorin to scoff. “With good reason, I assure you.”

“Was it not just to see us, mother?” Fíli asked as he approached the table, dishing out porridge and causing Kíli to grimace. 

Dís barked a laugh before standing, patting her son’s arm and relieving him of his serving duties. “Not just that, I’m afraid.” She said. “You see, we’ve gotten news from Erebor.”

The table went quiet rather quickly at the mere mention of the kingdom that they once risked their lives to reclaim. Bilbo was secretly both worried and elated, for he did miss the rest of the company. He just wondered what the news contained, and if it involved anything similar to what Dís first thought when she arrived at Bag End a little over a week ago.

“What kind of news?” He asked, feeling Thorin tense next to him.

Dís merely nodded towards the hall. “It’s in my cloak, hanging just outside the entryway here.”

Bilbo immediately rose to get it, urging Thorin to stay in place as he moved to do the same. He ran quicky to the coatrack, finding her cloak and rifling through it until he found an envelope with a broken seal. He swallowed hard, rifling through it before revealing the letter inside. He read it carefully, once, twice, and froze when it all sank in.

“Oh…” He breathed. “This could be trouble…”

“What’s wrong?”

Bilbo immediately turned to see Thorin standing not far from him, and he pressed his lips firmly together.

“It’s about Balin.” He replied. “It says that he’s taking a small envoy and is coming here. To the Shire.”

He watched Thorin stiffen, and yes, it was troubling news indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUUUUUN!!! 
> 
> Told you there was a reason!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://omgaidawtf.tumblr.com


End file.
